


Breaking The Barrier

by Flymetothemoon81



Series: Jason Dixon x Doctor Reader [2]
Category: Jason Dixon - Fandom, Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: Sequel to 4th of JulyAfter leaving the hospital Jason Dixon and the Docotor Reader start to date.





	Breaking The Barrier

You’ve been seeing Jason Dixon for six weeks now. After he left the hospital you went out for a few times and things developed very slowly since Jason was still on rehabilitation and wasn’t able to work. But what was most troubling for him was to accept that his body would never be the same again and he was really sensitive when it came to physical contact or you seeing his burn scars.

At the hospital it was different and he saw you just as a professional doing her job. After the 4th of July things changed a bit but he left the hospital a few days later anyway.

You were cuddling and kissing a lot but you didn’t get intimate yet. It was totally ok for you that he needed time but you had to admit that it sometimes was hard because in the meantime you developed really deep feelings towards him. You wanted to touch him, touch his body and just be close to him.

He came over to your place that evening. You were not in the mood to go out so you decided to watch a movie together, just chilling on your couch.

“Hey, baby”, you greeted him when he came in from outside. “How are you today? How was your doctor’s appointment?”

“Hi, hunny”, he kissed you softly while taking you into his arms. You loved it when he held you really tight and placed kisses on your forehead. “I’m fine and the doc said there’s not much more we can do for now. I’m fully recovered apart from the visible damage.”

“Oh that’s great”, you smiled and looked at him. “And as for the visible things, you know that I don’t mind but I understand that for you it’s a tedious process of getting used to it.”

“The doc said I could think about plastic surgery”, he raised his eyebrows and looked at you with his puppy eyes.

“I think it’s too soon to think about something like that”, you said and stroked his scarred cheek. “And I wouldn’t change anything about you.” You placed your lips on his and left various tender kisses on them.

“We will definitely not talk this out tonight”, he said and smiled so his face brightened up instantly. “So, what are we watching today?”

“Oh, just a funny, romantic flick, I thought. I am tired from work and could not follow any complicated storyline.” You still where close to each other and you felt his warm breath at your temple. You could not deny that your yearning for him was growing from day to day.

You made yourselves comfortable on the couch leaning against his chest with his arm around you. Your exchange of caresses constantly left you in a state of nearly unbearable arousal but outwardly you tried to remain cool for you didn’t want to urge him. You knew that he also held himself back and wanted you as much as you wanted him but there was a kind of barrier in his mind. Every time it got too intense he made you stop your advances.

The movie was relaxing and funny.

You were cuddled against him, lying on your side and stroking his chest. His arm was still around you and his hand rested against your hipbone. His lowered his head a bit and placed some kisses on your head.

You lifted your head and kissed him on his bruised cheek, your hand tracing his chest up to his neck. When your lips finally met a soft sigh escaped your mouth.

His lips were soft and warm and you felt the usual cosiness spreading through your body at the sensation of kissing him deeply.

He parted your lips with his tongue slightly and his hand on your waist tightened its grip while he placed his other hand on your cheek pulling your face closer to his. You caressed the back of his head and the feeling of his stubbly hair at your palm sent shivers down your whole body.

His body tensed a little as you positioned yourself a bit higher to get better access to his mouth. You were breathing deeply and raggedly against his mouth as he pulled you even tighter to his chest. Your mind went all dizzy and your desire rose to flying highs. Being that close to him you noticed his heart beating heavily against his chest and the warmth radiating from his body.

You gripped the collar of his shirt with one hand while the other went up to the longer hair entangling your fingers into them.

Stars and sparkles emerged behind your closed eyes as your arousal became hardly to bear.

“Jason”, you whispered letting go off his lips, leaving your eyes closed. “You have to tell me now, if you want me to stop.”

“Tonight I won’t”, he said. You opened your eyes to see him looking affectionately at you with his soft green eyes. You felt your heart drop.

“Oh, thank God”, you sighed with relief and instantly your lips were at his again.

Slowly you let yourself fall back to the couch pulling him down by his shirt. He positioned himself above you, his lower body between your legs. You bent your knees and pressed your thighs against his waist realizing how hard he already was.

You kissed him really passionately now grinding your hips against his, drawing his upper body close to yours.

While he left your lips and proceeded to your jaw line and your neck with his tongue you started to pull off his unbuttoned shirt. He took it off letting go off your neck for now, looking into your eyes.

You caressed both sides of his neck breathing deeply.

“Shall we go to the bedroom”, you asked.

“Yeah, let’s go”, he answered and stood up pulling you with him.

On the way to your bedroom you kept on kissing stumbling almost over a chair which made you both laugh.

After you reached the bedroom you began to push his t-shirt up but he took you by your wrists and stopped kissing you.

“Wait, wait, wait…You already saw me naked a lot at hospital”, he said with a crooked smirk. “Now it’s your turn.” He let go of your wrists and sat down on the edge of the bed.

You knew he was nervous and this sweet attempt to delay what was to come filled your heart with warmth and affection.

First you pulled your jeans down, then your shirt. He was watching you with slightly parted lips and a small smile on his face.

You stood in front of him only wearing your lingerie. Slowly you started to take of your bra.

“You are beautiful”, he said dreamily.

You stepped closer and put your hands onto his shoulders. He pulled you closer by your hips and placed soft kisses on your belly. Every time he came near your panties you swallowed hard closing your eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips on your skin. The light stubble on his face made your whole body shiver every time you felt it brush your skin.

He let his hands wander to your backside, squeezed it slightly and kept going further down the back of your thighs.

You stroked his hair and pulled him a bit closer to your body. Some soft moans escaped his mouth at this and he dragged you down to sit down on his lap.

“Take off your shirt, please”, you said and looked into his eyes.

“Ok”, he hushed with a shaky voice and took it off.

You put your arms around his neck and held him close for a while your bare bodies touching at every possible spot.

He stroked your back and breathed against the sensitive skin at the crook of your neck.

“We’ll take it gently and slow, ok”, you said and palmed his face. “You are in charge and you set the pace, right?”

“Alright”, he answered and added: “Jesus, it feels like the first time.” He giggled nervously.

“It’s ok, baby”, you said softly and your heart nearly ran over with feelings.

He kissed your shoulder and collar bones, proceeding further down your cleavage. He brought his hands up and cupped your breasts gently letting his fingers brush over your nipples.

He lay back on the bed and pulled you with him. As you lay on top of him you started to kiss his throat sucking it gently and the stubble on his throat felt delicious on your tongue. You went further down to his collar bones and placed soft kisses on the burnt spots on his shoulder and chest. He sighed deeply when your lips touched the burn scars and you looked up at him.

“Are you ok, baby”, you asked and rested your chin on his chest.

“Yes, I’m fine”, he smiled slightly and tugged you up turning you around so you were lying beneath him. He knelt over you and opened his trousers putting them down together with his boxers.

You got rid of your panties as well and waited until he came back down to you.

Slowly as if celebrating every move and glance at you, he lowered his body onto yours.

You whimpered a bit at the feeling of him pressing his hardness to your wet core.

Gripping his firm shoulders you lifted your head a bit and kissed him moaning quietly while grinding against his lower body.

Finally he guided his hardness gently into you and moaned deeply into your mouth.

He stayed like that for a while kissing you passionately with slightly opened eyes.

After you adjusted to his length he started to move slowly in and outside of you. The feeling of him inside you made your body tremble with lust and you dig your nails into his broad back and shoulders moving your hips slowly, following his pace.

He nibbled at your earlobe and placed kisses on the sensitive spot under your ear breathing raggedly and moaning against you skin.

As you waited for this moment for so long and you’ve been so ready for him you soon felt your climax approaching.

Jason raised his head and looked into your eyes. His expression and his soft sparkling green eyes heightened your arousal still further.

“(y/n)”, he whispered your name. “(y/n)…” He lifted his body a bit, pulled you up and turned around so you could position yourself on top of him.

In a moderate pace you started to ride him while he was half lying and half leaning his back against the headboard. His eyes where closed and his lips slightly parted.

You stroked his chest and held on to his shoulders moving your hips a bit faster.

He lifted his body and leaned in close to you starting to kiss your breasts taking you nipples into his mouth.

Your hips were grinding now fast against his and you felt your walls tighten around him.

“Jason”, you moaned.

He held you tight by your hips pushing you up and down and from his face and his fast breathing you could read that he was close too.

Bringing his mouth to your throat and moaning deeply he came inside of you.

While he enjoyed the last flashes of his climax you too finally let go.

His face was still at your neck and he breathed heavily. You stroked his back softly and wished to stay like that for ever.

He moved his head and was now looking you at you with his sweet little smile on his face.

“So”, you said quietly. “You good?”

“Yes, I’m great. You too?”

“Oh yes”, you smiled and kissed his lips softly. “It was amazing. You are amazing.”

You stayed like that for a while.


End file.
